Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-x-5y = -4$ $4x+20y = -3$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x-5y = -4$ $-5y = x-4$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{5}x + \dfrac{4}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x+20y = -3$ $20y = -4x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{5}x - \dfrac{3}{20}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.